I'm not ready
by Deidre Q
Summary: Louis wants Tawny and him to heat things up, but Tawny isn't so sure, will it ruin their friendship?


I do not own Even Steven and/or are a part of it...yadayada you know  
  
Chapter One: Louis doesn't understand  
  
"You don't understand Louis, I'm not ready for this kind of commitment" Tawny said,  
  
"Y-yes you are Tawn! Come on! You said you loved me!" Louis yelled.  
  
"I do! And don't yell people can hear!" Tawny whispered, "Listen, if you don't want to wait until I'm ready for   
  
this, then we shouldn't see each other"  
  
Tawny watched Louis's expression drop from his face in disappointment  
  
"Tawny, I don't think I would leave you for that" Louis said looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"I do" Tawny said.  
  
Tawny walked off and thought to herself, "I can't believe I said that!" she looked back at Louis still standing   
  
there….Louis ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Louis asked, "Why would that even cross your mind? I don't understand you"  
  
"Well, I don't understand you Louis, happy?" said Tawny  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Tawn!" Louis said, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Gee I don't know, maybe because you're always pestering me about how we should "heat things up" and   
  
you never even really let me get my say in it!" Tawny yelled  
  
"What? You just did Tawny! You said you weren't ready" Louis said "That sounds to me like you put your   
  
say in it!"  
  
"Oh yeah" Tawny laughed "that's really getting my say in it, I say what I say, and you always argue about it! when I said I wasn't ready you kept on about it, that's not very fair, but nooooo you just have to get your way all the time don't you Louis"   
  
Tawny paused and Louis just looked at her with no expression on his face  
  
"Heh, that's what I thought Louis, you're so damn selfish! you're only thinking about yourself!"  
  
Louis started to get defensive "WHAT?! I'm being selfish? Sounds to me like you're being selfish! Right now you're whining about how you never get your say in and how YOU'RE not ready, I want to do this because I love you and I want us to be closer and happy"  
  
Tawny's jaw dropped, "What? You don't want us to be closer and happier, you just want you're hormones to be happy! And I'm being selfish!? Whatever!" Tawny ran off to catch the bus.  
  
Louis hit the vending machine, "GOD!!" everyone stared at him, "Mind your own God damn business!" Louisshouted to everyone. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Louis Stevens, I will not tolorate that kind of language in my school!" Principle Wexler said sternly, "Into my office now!"  
  
"Principle Wexler, why couldn't you just have stayed at Lawrance JR. High? Why'd you follow us here to  
  
High school?" Louis said aggrivatively mumbling to himself  
  
"Because then I wouldn't be able to make your life misirable" Principle Wexler started to laugh, "Naw you   
  
know I'm just joshing you Louis Stevens! I'm came here so I can keep having a wonderful assistant like yoursister Ren, you know you could learn a thing or two from her"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Louis mumbled "Ren, Ren, Ren, she's just so perfect and she never makes any mistakes and never has any problems!" Louis said sarcasticly.  
  
"Now that's not the attitiude you should have, it's easy being someone like Ren, if you just follow the rules"  
  
Principle Wexler stated.  
  
"No no, you see, it's NOT east being someone like Ren, don't you think I've tried that already?!" Louis raised his voice  
  
Principle Wexler took a deep sigh and said, "You know what, I'll let you go this once, but think twice before  
  
you go and cuss at everyone, is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Louis said, "thanks"  
  
"Louis? Is there something the matter?" Wexler asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No" Louis said walking out without even looking at him  
  
Louis walked home by himself. "Why did I ever ask Tawny to have sex with me? What's wrong with me?"   
  
Louis thought outloud  
  
Chapter Two: Tawny's dilemma  
  
"What do I do?" Tawny thought to herself "I love Louis so much, he doesn't even have a clue, I guess I'll call Twitty and see what he has to say about it"  
  
"Hello?" asked Twitty answering the phone.  
  
Tawny hesitated to say anything, wanting to just hang up and cry, "Hey Twitty, it's Tawny"  
  
"Oh hey what's up?, is there something the matter?..Oh wait..." Twitty trailed off.  
  
"Oh wait what?" Tawny replied fast  
  
"Um, so I heard about you and Lou" Twitty said.  
  
"Oh...I see he already called you" Tawny replied.  
  
"Uh yeah" said Twitty  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So what did he say?" Tawny asked wishing she never said that.  
  
"I don't think he likes you very much, he doesn't want to see you for a while" Twitty said quietly  
  
"Oh I see" Tawny's voice broke from starting to cry, "Um I better go"   
  
Tawny hung up without saying goodbye and cried herself to sleep  
  
Chapter 3: Just another morning at the Steven's   
  
"Get up, Get up!" Ren yelled in Louis's bedroom  
  
"Arg, saturday, no school" Louis mumbled.  
  
"Uh no siree, it's Friday einstein!" Ren said.  
  
"Ugh fine whatever" Louis said waving his hand for Ren to leave.  
  
"No you get up NOW!" Ren said firmly "You don't want to miss your big test today on your favorite subject!"   
  
Ren smiled sarcasticly   
  
"What? English is NOT my favorite subject!" Louis said irratably  
  
"Just get up!" Ren pointed to the ceiling  
  
"Huh?" Louis looked up, "I don't see anything" he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Oh no!" Ren growled at him sucking in air to yell for mom  
  
"Fine I'm up!" Louis jerked up instantly  
  
Louis got up and scratched his head and yawned stumbling with his eyes shut heading to the bathroom  
  
"AHHHHH LOU!!" Donnie yelled  
  
"AHHHHH" Louis yelled back  
  
"What do you think you're doing Louis? I'm multi-tasking!" Donnie said putting a towel around his waist  
  
"You're what?" Louis asked shaking his head  
  
"Multi-tasking" Donnie crossed his arms and smiled proudly  
  
Louis looked at Donnie like he was an idiot  
  
"MOM!!! Donnie is scaring me again!" Louis yelled  
  
"Shhhh keep it down" Donnie said, "Geez, I'm out now, mista-grumpy-gills!" Donnie walked out laughing and singing, "Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, I love that movie! What was it? Finding Bingo?...no.."  
  
"Finding Nemo, son" said Mr. Stevens as his cheery self as he was tying his tie on  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that" Donnie said stroking his chin  
  
"This family, what did I do to deserve it?" Ren asked herself 


End file.
